Le soir de noël est un soir presque comme les autr
by redanneflint
Summary: Severus adore noël c'est bien connu! En fait il va finir par l'aimer oui. Fic pour adulte, scène explicite. Couple original.


Titre : Le soir de Noël est un soir presque comme les autres

Défi : Severus a les boules (et ça c'est pas facile à caser dans un threesome)

Prairing : Severus, la collègue, la rousse

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling, ma grande copine.

Rating : NC - 17 comme c'était prévu.

Réponse au défi threesome + "Severus a les boules" de la com sevysnow

Le soir de Noël est un soir presque comme les autres

Severus avait les boules de noël coincées dans la gorge. Cette semaine avait été épuisante, entre élèves survoltés par l'approche des fêtes et décorations du château, traditionnellement mises ne place par le corps professoral. La plupart des étudiants avaient quittés l'école à la fin de la semaine mais il n'avait pu échapper au repas de réveillon, organisé autour d'une table unique dans la grande salle. Evidemment Potter était resté. Conclusion : ce noël avait été aussi désagréable que tous les autres.

Il avait décidé de bien terminer cette journée déplorable en se rendant dans son jardin secret favori.

Il adorait cet endroit. C'était calme, confortable et anonyme. Il venait souvent dans ce piano-bar, pour décompresser. Il prenait un whisky, toujours le même, s'asseyait à sa table favorite et laissait son esprit divaguer en contemplant la salle.

La clientèle était régulière, on aurait presque pu parler de club privé. Un lieu moldu plein de charme. Il n'avait jamais aperçu de sorcier ici, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'y détendait si facilement.

Parfois il invitait une femme à le rejoindre à sa table et lui offrait un verre. Le genre de discution qui s'en suivait le ravissait le plus souvent. Celles qui fréquentaient ce bar savaient mener une conversation, le lieu était assez classe sans être snob. Souvent ils terminaient la soirée chez elle. Les femmes préfèrent coucher dans leur lit.

Ce soir là était ordinaire pour lui qui n'avait pas de famille. Il avait été convoqué par Voldemort le matin et était tranquille pour la nuit.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent instinctivement quand, à peine la porte d'entrée dépassée, il perçu l'odeur rassurante du tabac. Il confia son manteau à l'hôtesse du vestiaire et s'avança vers l'ombre de la scène, côté cour, là où il aimait s'installer.

Le pub ne souffrait pas d'un manque de clientèle en ce jour particulier. La plupart des clients étant des célibataires peu enclins à changer leurs habitudes.

Il s'aperçu trop tard que la table était occupée. C'était l'avantage de cet espace : le fait d'être dans un lieu plus sombre que l'ensemble de la pièce permettait d'observer sans être remarqué. Sauf qu'il découvrait que ça pouvait être un inconvénient, se raidissant instantanément à la vue d'Emmeline Vance assise dans un des fauteuils de cuir à dossier bas.

Ils s'observèrent un moment. Elle l'avait vu arriver et s'était refait un masque après l'étonnement qu'avaient affiché ses traits. Lui n'avait pas modifié son expression, la force de l'habitude. Elle l'invita finalement à s'asseoir. Il accepta.

Son jardin venait de perdre son intimité, son secret, sa vertue. Il allait devoir s'en accommoder, du moins pour ce soir.

Le serveur apportait la commande de la dame, qu'il déposa pudiquement sur la table en verre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'homme qui lui fit le signe de tête qu'il attendait. il repartit chercher la commande de monsieur.

"— Vous êtes un habitué.

— Exact.

— souvent?

— régulièrement."

La boisson de Severus fut servie presque avec dévotion. Ils saisirent leurs verres en même temps, firent rencontrer leur regard en le levant et burent la première gorgée les yeux dans les yeux. L'instant était surprenant de sensualité, rompant instantanément la glace qui s'était figée entre eux depuis son arrivée.

Aucun des deux ne souriait mais leurs prunelles s'exprimaient très intelligiblement. Peut être que la soirée ne serait pas si mauvaise. Après tout Emmeline était le type de femme à fréquenter ce lieu. Elle était élégante, retenue, intelligente...

Le piano égrenait ses gammes sur un tempo lent, propice aux chuchotements et au rapprochement des corps. Il décida d'ouvrir le face à face sur un ton flatteur mais mutin :

"— Laissez moi remarquer votre extraordinaire élégance ce soir.

— Merci. Je peux vous retourner le compliment, ce smoking vous va à ravir.

— Vous m'en voyez comblé. Comment avez-vous découvert ce lieu Emmeline?

— Une amie m'a donné rendez vous ici ce soir. Peut être la connaissez vous. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

— Peut être. Je suis désolé d'occuper sa place, si le coeur vous en dit je vous tiendrai compagnie jusqu'à son arrivée.

— Vous pouvez resté, votre présence ne m'importune aucunement. Au contraire je suis ravie que le hasard nous ait réunis."

Et leurs oeillades parlaient pour eux. L'alcool délassait les corps et les esprits. Les femmes adorent les jeux de regards.

Une belle femme d'une quarantaine d'années à la chevelure rousse flamboyante les rejoint alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à commander un deuxième verre. Severus fut invité à rester, après qu'il se fut lever pour accueillir la nouvelle venue et amorcé une sortie. Plus on était de fou...

La soirée au bar se déroulait de manière fort agréable pour tous. Les deux femmes se révélaient charmantes et piquantes. Severus cultivait la séduction d'égale manière auprès de ses deux convives. C'était un jeu charmant.

Légèrement gris, les esprits s'échauffaient et se provoquaient de plus en plus ouvertement. Les yeux brûlaient de sous entendus libertins, les peaux cherchaient le contact et chaque effleurement éveillait des frémissements. Les corps féminins ondulaient de manière suggestives aux allusions de l'homme.

Alors que la tension atteignait un degré intense, un accord tacite les poussa à se lever et se diriger vers la sortie. L'amie de Vance les invita chez elle, elle habitait à quelques pas du bar. Et ces quelques pas furent agrémentés par l'initiative d'Emmeline qui se retourna brusquement sur Snape et lui vola un baiser, volontiers dispensé par ce dernier. Les femmes aiment les surprises.

L'appartement était décoré avec goût et adresse, à l'image de la femme qui l'habitait. Celle-ci prouvait d'ailleurs ses qualités de manière admirable en détachant chaque bouton de la chemise blanche sans rompre le contact visuel. Pendant ce temps il lui caressait la joue et Emmeline concentrait ses attouchements sur le dos et les fesses de Severus. Elle lui mordilla la nuque, appelant un gémissement.

La rousse fit glisser le vêtement sur les épaules fines mais aux muscles marqués jusqu'au sol, dévoilant une peau diaphane et les tétons érigés de l'homme. Elle en pinça un et se pencha pour laper le deuxième. Il renversa sa tête en arrière. Vance en profita pour lui tourner le visage vers elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle laissait ses doigts descendre le long des flancs de son partenaire, semant des frissons sur son sillage. Arrivée aux hanches elle coula une main sur le renflement de son pantalon. Il se durcit plus à cette attention directe.

Ca faisait un moment qu'il bandait, depuis qu'il avait compris où leur jeu les mènerai en fait, et il savait qu'elles ne reculeraient pas. Il avait une grande maîtrise de lui-même et l'expérience qui allait avec. Mais devenir l'amant de deux femmes en même temps était une nouveauté, d'autant qu'il connaissait l'une d'elle, travaillant ensemble à l'occasion. Il ne regarderai plus les ordres de mission avec Emmeline du même oeil.

Les deux femmes l'entouraient très agréablement, se déshabillant mutuellement, aidées de Snape. Elles étaient à présent nues et les 10 doigts de l'homme lui suffisaient à peine pour découvrir les reliefs, les textures veloutées, les réactions qu'ils provoquaient et pour cette raison la symphonie se joua à 6 mains.

Snape se laissa porter dans la tempête par ces deux bourrasques, déjà à moitié conscient, emporté par les parfums féminins et musqués que le plaisir et le désir transformaient. Les trois corps se serraient ensemble, se repaissant de la chaleur des autres.

La peau de la rousse était plus la plus claire, la plus fine. Elle était sensible au moindre survol, étonnamment réceptive à la plus subtile sollicitation. Elle prie rapidement le partie de redevenir plus active, ne voulant pas se laisser submerger.

Emmeline, elle, savait ce qu'elle voulait et se fit parfaitement comprendre. Elle renversa Severus sur les coussins confortables qui jonchaient un grand angle du salon, entourant sa tête de ses genoux et se baissant suffisamment pour permettre à l'homme de la goûter. Il s'exécuta avec gourmandise. Il devint vorace quand il senti la langue de sa seconde partenaire le flatter.

Il tentait de se concentrer au mieux afin de satisfaire autant ses maîtresses qu'il était lui-même comblé, se livrant à de divines arabesques au gré des paysages qu'il parcourait. Il se faisait léger comme une impression ou ferme, à la limite de déclencher la douleur. les femmes aiment les contrastes.

Les rôles féminins s'inversèrent après qu'Emmeline eût dégusté sa propre saveur sur les lèvres de Severus dans un baiser doux. Il ne fit aucun geste pour changer la position qui faisait des deux femmes des amantes actives et entreprenantes, il se laissait aller à leur bon plaisir tout en veillant à ce qu'il soit maximum. La rousse prit la même position que son amie précédemment, accompagnant les lèchements de Severus de ses propres caresses intimes.

Vance n'était pas en reste et à présent très humide se décida à guider la pénétration de son con. Il failli en jouir à l'instant mais elle lui avait laissé le répis nécessaire pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sensations. C'était exquis. Un certain équilibre naquit quand la femme au corps laiteux, se retourna pour faire face à la sorcière et qu'elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre pour échanger un baiser essoufflé. Leurs trois corps formaient dans cette position un triangle presque parfait. Les femmes aiment l'harmonie

Emmeline ne tarda pas à perdre le contrôle de ses mouvements et fut emporté par sa jouissance. Un long feulement rauque lui échappa alors qu'elle était parcourue de secousses voluptueuses, sa féminité se contractant autour du sexe de Severus, lui provoquant à son tour des râles de bête blessée. Il tentait de rester accroché à son état et ne pas se laisser emporter par le fleuve qui grondait sur lui et l'entraînait vers un tourbillon.

Quand elle se retira son sexe lui parut plus impatient que jamais, gonflé qu'il était du sang de sa passion. Il devenait plus bestial et se décida à reprendre les rennes afin d'amener sa flamboyante amante où il voulait l'emporter. Il se connaissait et son instinct le portait vers des positions qu'il pouvait mieux contrôler. Il l'invita à s'agenouiller devant lui, collant son torse à son dos. Sa possession était superficielle et moins excitante. Ca lui convenait parfaitement tellement la maîtrise était difficile à garder avec cette beauté rugissante montée sur sa turgescence.

Emmeline récupérait de son orgasme et décida d'aider son amie à parvenir au même état d'égarement de l'esprit, quand le corps atteint des limites invisibles. Elle prit sa bouche en un langoureux baiser et caressa son corps, ses épaules, ses seins, ses hanches. Elle l'entraîna vers l'avant, laissant à Severus plus d'amplitude dans ses mouvements de vas et viens. Il accélérait malgré lui à la vue de ces deux femmes emportées s'échanger leurs soupirs.

la rousse jouit après quelques mouvements féroces de son partenaire qui la suivit de peu, s'autorisant la libération après avoir si longtemps contenu ses élans. Ce fut une vague intense, un délicieux raz de marée qu'il senti déferler en lui, il n'avait jamais connu un tel débordement, toutes ses digues s'effondraient pour laisser un plaisir pur l'inonder, le laissant sans force.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, les membres emmêlés. Ils se réveillèrent à plusieurs reprises, partageant alors des caresses et parfois plus.

Le lendemain ils se séparèrent naturellement, adoptant instinctivement le comportement adapté. Après tout c'était une spécialité de l'espionnage de cerner la situation et d'y réagir avec justesse.

Quelques jours plus tard on retrouva le corps d'Emmeline Vance, puis celui de son amie... Severus ne pouvait se résigner à partager son jardin secret. Les hommes aiment les secrets.


End file.
